


Speeding Tickets and Birthday Cake

by eenpointe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenpointe/pseuds/eenpointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SURPIRSE!”<br/>He nearly jumps out of his own skin and whips around to stare. The entire pack is in his living room, all beaming and wearing cone shaped birthday hats, except for Jackson, who again, has a forced smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Tickets and Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!
> 
> Unedited

Scott wakes up on his birthday to enthusiastic honking outside his window. He rolls out of bed and peeps through his blinds to see his best friend’s Jeep waiting to take him to school. He groans but hurries to get ready, so he doesn’t keep Stiles waiting.

He finds a birthday card from his mother along with chocolate chip muffins in the kitchen. He grabs as many as he can and shares them with Stiles on the way to Beacon Hills high.

They find the pack hanging out by Scott’s locker, which is decorated with balloons and ribbons. Kira sings happy birthday to him in a near angelic voice and Allison presses a gift bag into his hands. Danny says he bribed the yearbook editor to use a more flattering picture of him. Jackson even smiles at him, although it looks like it hurts him.

As Scott is thanking them all he notices a few pack members are missing.

“Where are Lydia, Erica, and Isaac?”

Boyd steps forward. “Erica and Isaac trained a bit too hard last night. Neither one felt up to a day of school.”

Allison nods fervently. “Yeah, and a couple of Lydia’s teacher are concerned about how hard she’s been working in class and wanted her to take a day off. She said she’s sorry she won’t see you today.”

Scott accepts these answers without listening to any heartbeats, and shoots off a text to the three of them, telling them to take it easy for the day.

Scott doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until Stiles is dropping him off at the animal clinic, and he thinks he sees Derek’s Camaro parked around the back.

But then Deaton his calling him inside, telling him about an older dog that needs to be put to sleep, and he forgets all about it.

Scott hates putting dogs down, hates putting any animal down, and he says so.

Deaton looks up, eyebrows drawn together. “What’s the alternative Scott? No one wants her and she’s too old to live for long on her own.”

Scott huffs in annoyance. “I wish someone wanted her.”

“Would you take her in?”

“If I could, I absolutely would. She’s so gentle… I just don’t think my mom would go for it.”

Deaton nods, going back to his x-rays, murmuring about compassion in teenagers.

Hours later, Scott is standing outside the clinic on the phone with Stiles.

“Where are you, man?”

_“Ah shit, I’m so sorry Scotty, I’m having some difficulties—I can’t come get you but I’ll send someone over. It won’t be long, I swear.”_

“Stiles-“

_“Sorry, man, gotta go.”_

The line goes dead, and Scott sighs. He heads back inside and waits in the lobby for a familiar car to pull up.

He doesn’t expect it to be the Camaro, and he is even more surprised when he sees that it’s Cora driving.

“Hey Cora...”

She pops the lock and pushes Scott’s door open. “Hi Scott, hop in. And happy birthday.”

Scott climbs in, confused. “Thanks…Why do you have Derek’s car?”

Her eyes flick to the clock and she laughs. “He’ll be wondering the same thing.”

They drive for a few minutes then come to a stoplight. Cora glances at the clock again and swallows. “Uh, hey, I’m starving, do you mind if we stop somewhere real quick?”

Scott of course shakes his head. “No, not at all, go ahead.”

“Great.” Cora stops at the closest fast food place, and all but sprints inside, leaving Scott in the car.

Close to ten minutes later she emerges carrying a fry carton and a drink. She plops back into the Camaro setting her drink in the cup holder and apologizes for taking so long.  Then she pulls out of the parking lot, driving faster then she should.

“Cora, don’t you think you should slow down a bit?”

Cora laughs and shakes her head. “We have to make up for lost time, right?” She presses the gas pedal a little further and checks the mirrors.

Scott is about to insist that she slow down when they hear a quick blare of a siren and see the flashing lights. Then Sherriff Stilinski is pulling them over and Cora is swearing under her breath. It takes ten minutes for the Sherriff to lecture her and give her a ticket, and then she drives under the speed limit the rest of the way.

Finally, Cora pulls into Scott’s driveway and glances over at him. “Hey, do you mind if I hang out over here for a bit? Being around Derek’s grumpiness isn’t exactly enjoyable. “

Scott shuffles, getting out of the car. “Of course you can come in.”

“Thank you so much Scott, you have no idea how grumpy he can be, I mean it, you might think you know what he’s like but…”

Scott tunes out Cora’s ramblings as they walk up to the house, turning the key in the lock and letting them in.

“Scott, are you listening?”

Scott’s head jerks up. “Huh?”

“Can we hang out down here? The upstairs smells like…well…”

Scott ducks his head, muttering under his breath as he leads her toward the living room. He has his hearing trained on Cora’s other comments, when the light flicks on.

“SURPIRSE!”  

He nearly jumps out of his own skin and whips around to stare. The entire pack is in his living room, all beaming and wearing cone shaped birthday hats, except for Jackson, who again, has a forced smile on his face.

Then Derek walks down from the hallway, a leash in hand, and at the end of the leash is the old dog from the clinic.

Melissa steps forward and kisses the side of Scott’s head. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

Then Stiles comes out of the kitchen, a cake in his hands, lit up with far more candles then necessary. The pack sings happy birthday and Stiles walks across the room, stopping in front of Scott as the song ends. Scott makes a wish that he’ll always have his pack and blows out the candles. And once the candles are blown out Scott can read the frosting on said cake.

“Happy Birthday ~~Stiles~~ Scott!”

Stiles’ clears his throat. “This is why I couldn’t pick you up from work, ‘was trying to get the bakery to fix it. Obviously they didn’t.”

“And that’s why I picked you up.” Cora pipes up. “Derek and I were already at the clinic to get your dog.”

Melissa speaks up from where she is. “I asked Dr. Deaton not to give you the day off, so that you would be able to pick a dog.”

“And to make you later.” Now the Sherriff is coming inside, still in his uniform. “But that wasn’t a problem because Cora texted me and asked if I could pull her over and stall her for a while.”

Derek’s head shoots up. “Cora, what did you do in my car that got you pulled over?”

Cora laughs and waves a hand at him. “Nothing too bad.”

“Stiles picked you up for school so that you wouldn’t have your own ride from work!” Malia calls.

“This is also why the three of us,” Isaac gestures to himself, Lydia and Erica, “Weren’t at school. We were here setting everything up.”

Scott feels his smile getting bigger and bigger and a warm, fuzzy feeling settles in his stomach. “You guys did all this for me?”

Stiles’ throws his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Of course we did, Scott.”

Scott remembers his wish, and wishes it a dozen times over again.  All the things that had been starting to add up and bother him were all things that his pack did to make him happy. And now a not-so-great birthday had flipped, and turned into a great one, all thanks to his pack.

 

                                                                                             


End file.
